Stayin' Alive
by Libi
Summary: Draco decides to become more popular than Harry with a little help from an anonymous friend. Was a spur of the moment kind of fic.


Apologies for the crappy spacing and lack of Italics or something. My computer is....well, since this is rated G, I won't say. But you get the idea.  
  
"You're sure this will work?" Draco turned to the Slytherin who was fiddling with what seemed to be some kind of magical radio.   
  
"It's gaurentee, myfriend. Anything for a Malfoy is good quality!" Draco grinned. He'd seen the way all the girls looked at Harry. "Oh I love his haircut!" "Oh, he's been working out!" "Oh, he's so handsome!"  
  
Handsome my arse, Draco scoffed, sticking the radio in the pocket of his cloak. "When does it start playing?" he asked.  
  
"It's see so the lyrics start exaclty when you enter the Great Hall, assuming you walk at a normal pace." Draco grinned. Perfect. "Oh," the guy added, "take these sunglasses." Draco slipped them on.  
  
He stepped out of the Slytherin Common Room and a few steps later, music started. He walked to the steady beat. His body seemed to sway slightly. He entered the great hall, unprepared for the lyrics that followed.  
Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
It was all he could do not to burst out laughing. A few pairs of eyes fickered toward him. He resumed walking.   
  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
since I was born.  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
the New York Times' effect on man.  
  
Half the eyes of the Great Hall were on him as he sauntered through.. /b. Now whose the center of attention, eh Potter?  
He noted that some of the teachers were eyeing him. His confident grin suddenly turned to horror.  
  
Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Why was professor Snape look at him like that? That's not natural, he thought. Oh my god. Draco thought he was going to be sick. What was up with Dumbledore?  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
He turned his eyes back to the tables. Now everyone's eyes were on him. He turned to a group of ladies and lowered his sunglasses.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
He winked.  
  
Well now, I get low and I get high,  
and if I can't get either, I really try.  
  
they screamed. It was mass hysteriaHe looked startled for a moment, but regained his suave-ness.  
  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
  
He continued out of the hall, people followed.   
  
You know it's all right. It's OK.  
I'll live to see another day.  
We can try to understand  
the New York Times' effect on man.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong with you?" Harry followed Ron's gaze which lead to Draco marching out of the hall with women....no, women, men, boys, girls, pretty much everyone and thing in the school following. "Ron, no."  
  
"That sexy bastard."  
  
Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Draco felt something hit him in the side. He turned to look at it, grinnied, and picked it up.  
  
"Thanks for the knickers, ladies." The group which had thrown the underwear at him errupted in screams.   
  
He felt something else hit him in his other side. He looked at it, then looked up in horror at Professor Snape, grinning devilishly.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
A sickening feeling came over him. Suddenly all he wanted to do was go back to the dorm and lie down. But then, he thought, maybe I'll take a few ladies.   
  
He grinned in a sexy way at the crowd and they errupeted in cheers. It was then he realised there were no longer women in the crowd. He face fell. Oh crap.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
He threw the radio on the ground and stepped on it. The music stopped and there was a errie silence. He slipped around the crowd and when back to the down as they all stood there, slightly dazed.  
  
~~LATER~~  
  
There was a knock and he opened the door to the lavatory. It was late night. His mouth opened in a silent scream.   
  
Snape stood infront of the door, only half dressed.   
  
"Care to help me work on a love potion?"  
  
Draco silently shut the door and locked it.  
  
How long could a spell last? 


End file.
